Questions Over Cookies
by Red Blaze 16
Summary: No team member wants to let another team member be captured, but KF's reaction was extreme and Artemis wants to know why. Follow up to "Rescue", my first YJ story. Please review.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I've decided to do a couple of smaller one-shots, in the same world as "Rescue" - I might even do my version of Robin meeting Joker for the first time. This one shot is focused on KF's comment/reaction in "Rescue" to Robin being captured when they knew Joker was involved.**_

Questions over Cookies

by: Red Blaze 16

"Did you think it was weird?"

M'gann glances over from where she is working at the kitchen counter. "What do you mean?"

Artemis, sitting on the kitchen counter a few feet from where M'gann is making cookies, sighs. The blond hero swings her legs a little and thinks about Kid Flash's reaction to Robin being part of the team to be captured.

" 'That's it. You can't be captured'," says Artemis, repeating the comment made by Kid Flash a few days earlier on a mission to rescue the Justice League. "What does that mean?"

"I believe Kid Flash made himself clear," says Superboy, who is sitting at the kitchen table watching M'gann work.

"Duh!" says Artemis, rolling her eyes. "But I want to know why."

"I am sure Wally had a good reason," replies M'gann, as she sets the cookie tray into the pre-heated oven.

"You could ask him," replies the Kryptonian.

"Like he'd answer me," says Artemis, pouting, before her eyes lock onto M'gann. "He would answer you."

"What?" says the green Martian, startled, as she closes the oven door.

"That's it!" says the blond archer excitedly. "You could ask him what it was about and he'd tell you."

"I don't know about this," says M'gann, shaking her head.

"Come on," says Artemis. "He'll be here soon and you could ask him over cookies."

Unsure whether she should help or not, M'gann glances at Superboy. "What do you think?"

"She'll probably continue to harp on it until you do it," says Superboy.

"Then it's settled," says Artemis, jumping off the counter.

…...

An hour later, the transporter activates.

**Kid Flash B03**

And the redheaded speedster rushes into the cave. Wondering where the other members of his team are, Wally lets his nose lead him into the kitchen.

"Yummy!" says Wally, as he enters the kitchen. "I smell cookies!"

"Umm, hi, Wally," says M'gann, glancing toward Artemis, who is back to sitting on the counter. "I made some cookies a little while ago."

"Sweet!" replies the boy, glancing around the room. "Any left?"

"Actually," replies M'gann, a little hesitantly. "The cookies are for you."

Walking over to the counter, she removes a kitchen towel from a large plate of chocolate chip cookies. Taking the plate, she walks over to the table and sets them down on the table.

"Literally?" asks Wally, glancing between the cookies and M'gann. "All for me?"

"Yes," she replies, nodding her head. "But, ummm, I was hoping you'd be able to answer a question for me."

"OK," replies Wally, grabbing the first cookie and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Why were you, ummm, worried about Robin?" asks the green Martian, glancing between Wally and Artemis. "I mean, on the last mission when we rescued the Justice League?"

"Huh?" replies the boy, with a second cookie half way between the plate and his mouth.

"Remember," replies Artemis, not able to take it any longer. "'You can't be captured!'"

Putting the cookie in his mouth, Wally frowns. Slowly, he chews the cookie to buy time and try to figure out how to answer the question.

"If you have a question about Rob, than you need to ask him," replies Wally, not looking at either girl.

"It's not Robin who freaked out," replies Artemis.

"I didn't freak," denies Wally, glaring at the blond archer.

"You acted a little weird," says Superboy, from the entrance of the kitchen. Not waiting for a response, Conner enters the room and stands next to M'gann, who had grown silent since Artemis took over the conversation.

"Like I said, if you have a question for Robin, than ask him, not me," says Wally, with a shrug before grabbing another cookie.

"Stop being stupid," replies Artemis, jumping off the counter and putting her hands on her hips. "Just answer the question."

"I...can't," replies the redheaded hero, shaking his head and not looking at anyone in the room.

"Yes, you can," demands the blond heroine, stepping forward. "You won't."

"Fine," replies Wally, glaring at Artemis. "I won't."

"It's ok, Wally."

Spinning around, Wally, Artemis, M'gann and Superboy realize that Robin entered Mt Justice and they were so involved in the conversation, that they hadn't heard the transporter. Standing in the kitchen doorway, Robin, wearing a red hooded sweat shirt, jeans, and black sunglasses, smiles at the others in the room.

"Rob? Dude, I haven't said anything," says Wally, worrying that Robin might feel betrayed.

"It's ok," repeats Robin, entering the kitchen and grabbing a cookie from the plate. Staring at the cookie, the youngest member of Young Justice sets the cookie down on the table.

"Will someone answer the question?" asks Artemis, throwing her hands into the air.

"What question?"

The five teenagers look back at the kitchen doorway to see that Kaldur had also arrived.

"Artemis wants to know why Kid Flash freaked over Robin being captured?" summarizes Superboy.

"I didn't freak," mumbles the redheaded hero, before grabbing another cookie and shoving it into his mouth.

"I think I can explain," says Robin, pulling out a chair and sitting at the table.

"Do o don eed to," replies Wally, with his mouth filled with cookie.

"Gross," says Artemis, curling her lip and looking away from the speedster. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Quickly swallowing, Wally glares at Artemis. "I said he didn't need to. Tell you guys."

"I think if it will affect team missions, we should know," replies Kaldur.

"It's ok, Wally," replies Robin, smiling reassuringly at Kid Flash.

Almost as if settling down for a story time, the members of Young Justice gather around the table. Some sit down, whether at the table with Robin or, in the case of Artemis, on the counter. Others decided to stand. Though Wally knew almost everything there was to know about Robin, he decides to stay in the room. But unable to sit down, he paces around the room, occasionally stopping next to Superboy and M'gann who are leaning against each other and the kitchen counter.

"I was...really young when I first started as Robin," says the dark haired hero, picking up the cookie he had placed on the table earlier. "In the beginning, I didn't go out every night with Batman. I mean, I would help with muggers and others like that, but I didn't help with the big bads. If one of them broke out of jail or Arkham, Batman would give me a night off and he'd go out alone."

"You mean, he'd bench you?" asks Artemis, surprised.

"Kind of," replies Robin, with a nod. "Some members of the JL gave Batman crap about having a younger partner. I think he gave me more 'nights off', as he called them, to make sure JL wouldn't get into his face too much. Anyway, as I got older, I spent more time on the streets with Batman and I met more criminals." Taking a breath, Robin takes a bite of the cookie and chews it. "But, when I first started, Batman wouldn't take me along on some missions. Of course, that didn't stop the criminal underworld from knowing about me."

"Did Batman tell you what the criminals were saying?" asks M'gann, worried about a young Robin being the focus of so many villains. Noting her worry, Superboy places an arm around her shoulders and gives her a quick squeeze.

"No," replies Robin, shaking his head. "I didn't know about their...interest until after I was spending more time with Batman. By then, the taunting was said directly to me."

"Why didn't Batman warn you?" demands Artemis, angry that Robin had been kept in the dark about what was being said about him.

"When I went out more, Batman would tell me to be more careful of this one or that one," replies Robin, wanting to defend his mentor, glancing up from the cookie in his hand to the blond archer. "Did he specifically say, 'that one wants to kill you'? No. But, for the most part, all of them wanted to kill me."

"Back to the rescue mission," demands Artemis, glancing at the redheaded speedster, who had stopped pacing to lean against the wall directly behind Robin's chair. "It was Joker. That's why you didn't want Robin captured."

"Yeah," mumbles Wally.

"Joker has never stopped taunting Batman about me," answers Robin, taking another bite.

"It's more than that and you know it," says Wally, jerking away from the wall.

"Wally," says Robin, turning in his seat to look at his best friend.

"No," replies the redheaded hero _emphatically_, shaking his head at his best friend. "With Joker, it isn't just about taunting you or Batman."

"What aren't you telling us?" asks Kaldur, sitting next to Robin at the table.

"And what did Joker mean about singing?" asks M'gann quietly.

"Huh?" asks Artemis, glancing at the green Martian.

"Joker is crazy. He will hurt you. He will kill you," says Robin, glancing around the room at his teammates.

"Joker wants to hurt you more than he wants to kill you," says Wally, staring at his best friend.

"What?" asks Artemis, glancing at Robin.

"Joker's interest in Batman's 'new' partner went from wanting to meet me to wanting to hurt me," explains Robin. "And hurting me would hurt Batman."

"So, Joker would use you to get at Batman?" asks Kaldur thoughtfully.

"Yes," replies Robin, before putting the rest of the cookie in his mouth. Placing his hands on the table, Robin stands up. "Now, if you will excuse me, I want to warm up before my session with Black Canary."

The other members of Young Justice say nothing as Robin leaves the room. Grabbing a cookie for himself, Kaldur thinks over the information given.

"Robin didn't answer my last question," says M'gann.

"What was it?" asks Wally, grabbing another cookie.

"Joker mentioned Robin singing," says the green Martian, frowning. "Robin doesn't sing."

Closing his eyes, Wally takes a deep breath. Opening his eyes again, he glances at M'gann. "Joker has said that screaming is music to his ears."

With that parting comment, Wally leaves the rest of his team, and the remaining cookies, in the kitchen.

THE END

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review!**_


End file.
